Slings are well known in the art, having been made since time immemorial to help individuals and animals carry various loads. Almost any type of load may be made easier with an appropriate sling. Firearms are no exception. Slings have long been devised as an aid to carry a long firearm. An appropriate sling for a firearm will not only securely fasten the firearm to the user, but will also readily release in a manner for use. One feature of some modern firearm sling designs is a D-ring. The D-ring presents a flat side onto which a strap of a sling may be affixed. It also presents a rounded side onto which one or more straps may thereon be connected. Often, these straps tend to be somewhat mobile on the rounded portion of the D-ring, that is to say they move relative to the D-ring while the strap on the flat side tends to stay in place due to the severe bend in the “D” shape. One particular need is that one or more of the straps on the rounded side may need detached.
The present invention is a D-ring for a firearm sling featuring dual sockets for ambidextrous connection and an anti-rotation feature. The use of a socket also prevents traveling of straps on the rounded side of a D-ring. This structure of the present invention allows for quick adaptation of the sling system as need arises and also provides for a regulated consistency in the behavior of the sling, which aids in training and developing familiarity with a system.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the D-ring of the present invention features at least two quick-detach sockets on opposite sides of the D-ring so as to facilitate ambidextrous use. It also features specially bored slots in those sockets for bearing locked sling fittings so as to inhibit rotation of the fitting within the socket.